


A class all our own

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot sees Quentin and is attracted to him, a distraction while demonstrating magic leads to much more.





	A class all our own

Everyone had gone to bed so it was my nightly time alone. I took my meds and laid in bed. I thought about how I could just go to sleep but I frankly didn’t want to.

I looked over at my nightstand. I stared at the picture of him. Everyone just figured I had that picture there cause we were friends. I let them think that. To me it was more than that. I felt something for him. I wondered what a night with him would be like. I wondered if someone like him could ever love someone like me. 

I must have asked him out a million times in my head. Fifty million different scenarios. Movies, dinner, wine, picnics, passing notes, you name it, I fanaticized about it. 

“Marry me…” I whispered to the photo with no response. 

“I love you.” I murmered with no echo of the sentiment.

“I…want…you…” I slowly slurred but alas, no response. 

I picked the photo up and held it to my chest. “one day you’ll love me.” I whisper as I hold the picture close. “maybe.” 

I set the picture back on the nightstand and feel tears welling up in my eyes. I feel a single tear roll down my face. 

“One day more…. Another day another destiny….” I quietly sing. I look around to ensure no one heard me. “This never ending road to calvary, these men who seem to know my crime will surely come a second time….One day more…” I softly lull. 

“You always did like my Les Mis…” I half smile at the photo before turning out the light. 

“Goodnight.” I whisper to the dark.

I don’t know how long it takes for the medication to drift me off to sleep, but the next thing I remember is my alarm going off. 

“Shit. Class. How badly do I need to go?” I snarl as I turn the alarm off. “I could always say I’m sick.” I look up and see your photo smiling back at me. 

“Well, at least you’ll be there.” I get up reluctantly and sift through my clothes. 

I don’t want to just wear jeans and a t-shirt but I don’t know if I have the energy to dress up. I pull out a pair of pants and a shirt and slowly get dressed. I pull on my shoes and slip a tie on. I grab a vest as an after thought. I run my hands through my hair and decide against combing it or using any product for the day. 

I grab my pack of cigarettes as I shuffle out the door. I saunter down the walkway towards the main building and light a smoke. 

“Why am I so fucked up?” I run my hand through my hair. Making a conscious note not to cry I take a deep breath. 

I snuff my cigarette on the brick wall before walking into the lecture hall. 

I take a seat in the back. 

“Today class we will be learning about Telekinesis. It is a powerful form of magic that can be extremely dangerous. Feelings affect all magic but this one is intensified due to the fact it is largely dependent on your mind. Thoughts, feelings and interactions can play a tremendous role in how this magic works. A thought can become an action in no time at all. I have asked one of our upper class students to come demonstrate this powerful magic for us all….” 

The lecture went on as I tuned out. 

I felt my eyes getting heavy. I closed them for a moment. I could hear my heart beating. 

“…..Eliot Waugh. Eliot?” His voice snapped me back to reality.

“Um, yeah, yes….” I stood up and walked down to the front of the class. 

“Eliot. I’ve asked you here to demonstrate what Telekinesis can do.”

“Ok.”

I looked up and there he was. Taking notes. He reached up and slowly moved some hair out of his face and gently tucked it behind his ear. I took a deep breath. 

“So. Show us what you can do.” 

“Um…what… yeah… what should I do?’

A girl in the back raised her hand.

“Hi….you….what?”

“Can you move things with your mind?”

“I guess, kind of… If I want to…”

“Like this” she held up her book. “Can you move it from here to where you are?”  
I focused on the book and focused on making it move from her desk to my hand. It moved slowly at first then lifted and started moving towards me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move again tucking his hair back again. Thud. The book hit the floor. 

“Shit. Sorry. I … was… um….distracted….” I ran both hands through my hair. 

“You see class if one is not focused it can affect your casting even with something seemingly simple.” 

“Look. I didn’t come here so you could make a fool of me.” I snapped.

“Eliot.” 

“No! Look I just got distracted is all. And let’s face it. It’s not like getting a book across the room is really the extent of this whole Telekinesis thing.” 

“Right. Eliot…”

“When I first came here, I was yelled at, told to control what I can do. In my test I threw the Dean against the wall. And it’s not just Telekinesis, I have physical magic too. Like this...” I made a few motions and conjured electricity, like lightning. I waved my hand and released it. 

“Eliot. I’m not denying you are a powerful and intelligent magician. That’s why I asked you here.”

“To be fair all he was saying was losing focus can affect your spells.” The small girl chimed in. 

“I know that!” I growled.

“Eliot. I think we’re done for the day. Thank you.” He opened the book on his desk and dismissed me. 

I walked up the stairs grabbing the girl’s book on my way up. I stopped next to her desk and set the book down and leaned in close to her. 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of.” I snarled.

“You’re powerful but lacking control.” She snapped.

“If you’re as wise as they say, I’d let it go.” I stood up and walked out of the room. 

I walked down the hall and sat on a bench. “What the fuck was that? Don’t be so damned stupid.” I sighed and closed my eyes.   
“Quite a show Mr. Waugh.” The Dean’s voice boomed next to me.

“Yeah, sorry.” I murmured not bothering to look up. 

“Eliot. Come with me.” 

I slowly stood up, not making eye contact and followed him to his office. 

“What did I do now?”

I was all too used to being in trouble and getting lectures from the Dean.

“Self control is essential to what you do. Physical magic is very dangerous if you can’t control your emotions and thoughts.” He was pacing back and forth. 

I slumped down in one of the chairs. “Yeah, I know.” 

“You are capable of dangerous things.” 

“No one got hurt.” 

“Luckily.”

“Look, I know. I messed up and I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.”

“I want to help you Eliot but you have to let me.” 

“I know.” 

He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Please, just do the exercises and reading I gave you.” 

“Ok. Can I go now?”

“You’re dismissed.” 

I got up and quickly walked out of his office. I walked back to the cottage and up to my room. I grabbed a book and laid in bed reading. 

I looked up at the time and noticed it was well past dinner time. I got up and took my meds and laid back down. 

“I wasn’t hungry anyway.” I rolled over and looked at the picture on my nightstand. “Why can’t you just fucking love me?” I turned out the lights and laid there. I stared at the picture and started to feel tired. I didn’t want to sleep yet though. I heard everyone else go off to their rooms. I undressed. I laid on my back and reached over and opened the nightstand drawer. I slowly pulled out a vibrator. I laid there quietly till I heard the last few bedroom doors close. I slowly put it inside me and let myself feel the cold shaft. I took a deep breath and turned it on the low setting. I gasped as it buzzed to life. I let out a soft moan being careful to stay quiet. 

I felt myself getting harder and reached up and took the length in my hand and slowly started stroking in a steady pace. I breathed quicker. I could feel my heart beating faster. I looked over at the picture on the night stand and quickly looked away as I saw the eyes clearly. I reached down and turned the setting higher. The toy buzzed louder and I stroked harder. I looked over and intentionally stared at the photo now. Imagining it was him here with me. Imagining what his hands would feel like and his warm breath on my neck and how good of a kisser he would be. Imagining him saying my name as he stroked me. Imagining him beneath me as I claimed him and called his name. Imagining me gently pulling his hair as he lost all control. 

I groaned. “God…shit….oh….Quentin..” I felt myself cum and let go. I reached down and turned the toy off gently sliding it out. I placed it back in the drawer. I slowed my breathing and rolled onto my side. I looked at the picture again. I sighed. “One day…” 

I fell asleep. I was woken the next morning by someone knocking on my door. 

“What the hell? I don’t have class today.” I picked up my phone and checked the time. 10:24. 

“Eliot. Eliot…I need to talk to you.” 

“What do you want?”

“It’s me. We need to talk.”

I huffed and got out of bed. I grabbed my robe and cracked the door. 

“What do you want Q?”

“I need to talk to you.” 

“About what?”

“Yesterday.”

“Ok, look, I messed up the spell and it didn’t work….”

“No, not class. Um… more like… the other…part….”  
“What other part?”

“When you looked at me in class.”

“Oh. Sorry. I …”

“I…um….like….”

I looked up wanting to know where he was going with this. He just fell silent.

“You like what?’

“Ummm.” He reached up and awkwardly tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Oh for God’s sake get in here.” I opened the door and pulled him in. 

He sat down on the bed and I couldn’t help but think about how I’d wish he would be in bed with me. 

“El…I …. About the other night….”

“Yeah, I know, I kind of messed things up.”

“I…liked …parts…..” He blushed and looked away.

“You did?”

“Well, I didn’t think I would but I did and….I…want…to…”

“Try it again?”

“Well…not…exactly….like ….do…it differently?”

“Differently… how?”

“Only….me….and…u.m…”

“Margo?”

“No.” He blushed and started playing with the hem of his sweater.

“…m….me?”

“….yeah…. um…. Well…”

I took a deep breath.   
“I guess we could see…”

“Is that a picture of me?”

“I have pictures of all my friends.” I jumped in quickly.

“On your nightstand?”

“Ok…I was…hoping…”

“Oh my god.” He blushed and smiled. 

I walked over and locked the door and walked back so I was standing in front of him. 

“Is it hot in here?” He asked taking his sweater off. 

“You don’t need excuses.” 

He looked away and slid his shoes off. Then took his socks off, tucking them inside his shoes. He stood and took his t-shirt off then looked at me. I looked at him then looked down. 

He reached up and pushed the hair out of his eyes. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled. He smiled back. I ran one hand up to the back of his neck and moved closer. I ran the other hand down his chest slowly till I reached the waist of his pants. I smiled again. He closed his eyes and I could see him breathing harder. I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He leaned in and kissed back. He reached up and wrapped his arms around my neck. 

I groaned as I kissed him harder. I undid his belt and pulled it off. He groaned lightly. I unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them. I slid my hand around the waist and let them slide to the floor. I pulled back and looked at him. He smiled and blushed. 

“I can stop….”

“no. please…”

I put my hands on his hips and pulled him to me. I kissed his neck. I ran one hand up his back and to his hair. I pulled gently.

“El.”

I ran my other hand around the waist of his boxers and let them fall to the floor. I could feel his erection against my leg. 

“Dear God.” I smiled.   
I reached down and grabbed him and stroked gently and gave his hair another pull.

“Eliot.” He gasped.

“God Q.” 

He reached up and untied my robe. He slid his hands up my chest and down my shoulders slipping the robe off. 

He ran his hands back up my arms and to my chest where he played with my chest hair and smiled at me. 

I reached up and put my hands on his hips and guided him to the bed. I kissed him and guided him down. I kissed down his neck to his chest then to his stomach then his hips then kissed his thigh. He threw his head back and groaned. I took his length into my mouth and moved gently. He tasted so good. I toyed with the tip and gently guided my teeth along the edge as I heard him groan. 

I let him go and kissed my way back to his lips. I guided him to standing then turned him around. I guided him to his hands and knees on the bed. I slid up behind him. I reached up and gently pulled his hair as he groaned. I positioned myself and swiftly slid inside him. He gasped. 

“Eliot!”

I looked around to make sure no one was coming. Once everything remained quiet, I set my pace. I moved gently as I heard him groan and move with me. I could feel him starting to lose control. 

“Oh Q….God…..Q” 

I moved faster. 

“El….Eliot…El…”

He moved with me as we both got closer and closer. With one final thrust I felt myself let go. He groaned and went over the edge with me. 

I gently slid back and stood up and guided him to laying down. I laid down next to him and draped my arm over him. 

“God Q.”

“El.” He was still breathing heavy. 

I kissed him on the cheek.   
We both laid there and caught our breath. I smiled and curled up close to him. 

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
